The Cat Bully
by Kryslynn
Summary: The Cat Bully, Inspired by the Movie, Ant Bully, tells of a boy who likes to torment cats, Starclan visits him in a dream and from then on, his life is never the same.
1. Chapter One, Locked Out

**The Cat Bully** - _An Idea given to me by The_ _Movie, __Ant Bully__._ A Human child, Andrew, has lately found great joy in tormenting cats, Both Clan cats that venture too close to twolegplace, and his own house cats, ever since the disappearance of his little sister, Danielle... His twin sister, Leah, has since been attempting to convince her brother to cease his dreadful conduct, but to no avail. One night, Andrew falls asleep in the hammock in his back yard and is sent a dream by Starclan; they are upset because of his conduct towards, not only the Clan cats, but Cats in general. They reveal that, as punishment, he will be turned into a cat and will have to learn about clan life and what that clans go through to survive...Once he has learned this, he will have that choice to either, remain a clan cat, or be turned back into a human to rejoin his family. Once he is a cat, he is taken in by Thunderclan and renamed Sunpaw. Sunpaw goes through Apprentice training, learns many new things and meets many surprising cats. How will this adventure end?? Find out in _The Cat Bully_.

The Cat Bully, Inspired by the Movie, Ant Bully, tells of a boy who likes to torment cats, Starclan visits him in a dream and from then on, his life is never the same.

Chapter 1

Andrew looked around, he knew it was hiding somewhere; the thing had annoyed him ever since it had popped its happy little head out of its pink and white striped box. There! He had spotted it, in the garden and underneath the picnic table, Tillie bolted and Andrew quickly took aim and threw the stone. It whizzed through the air, striking the wood fence 20 feet away and narrowly missing the tiny cat. Tillie was the newest addition to the Thompson family, a four month old, black and white, kitten who had been given to Andrew's twin sister, Leah, as a Birthday present. Tillie's fur stood on end and she bolted for the house where Leah stood gaping in shocked disbelief at her twin.

Leah stormed across the yard like a miniature thundercloud and planted herself firmly in front of her miscreant twin. He stared back, his blue-green eyes matching her identical ones. The two were identical twins, save that Leah was a girl and Andrew was a boy, and also that Andrew was taller and stronger as is typical with boys. The two shared the same color hair, light blonde natural lowlights, and the same face shape and blue-green eye-color. They had never been apart a day in their lives and on a normal day either got along or bickered as brothers and sisters will do. However, today, the two were nowhere near getting along…Leah stood on her toes so that was eye-to-eye with Andrew and shouted, "What in the world do you think you're doing to my cat"

"I dunno, just having a little fun I guess…" He smirked, "and what do you think you're doing butting in on my fun, Huh?"

Outrage painted Leah's feminine features a bright red. "That is my cat you're 'playing' with, and if you hurt her, YOU'RE FOOTING THE VETERINARY BILL‼"

"What the heck, Leah? It's just a stupid cat‼ Leah's eyes went wide and she shoved Andrew so hard that he hit the picnic table behind him, tripped on it and was sent sprawling. Leah went over to where Tillie was still crouching by the sliding glass door, picked her up and stroked her…murmuring soothing words of comfort into the scared kitten's ear, before closing the glass door behind her.

Now it was Andrew's turn to be angry, he picked himself up and brushed off his jeans and straightened his black T-shirt which boasted a Picture of a stick figure with an Electric guitar and an amplifier with the Slogan, "I Rock," written across the bottom in white. He fumed at the audacity of his sister, how dare she ruin his fun?!?! It was just a stupid cat after all, and the name was even stupider, _Tillie, hah! Sounds like something out of a freak show…_ He headed towards the house and to his horror; he found that the sliding door was locked! He knocked on the glass and was rewarded by the sight of his sister entering the dining room with a Can of Root beer in her hand.

"Hey! Leah! Let me in! The door is locked!" Andrew shouted, and soon, Leah came around the corner, Tillie cuddled close in her arms. However, Leah walked up to the glass and looked around, scanning the yard as if there was nobody there. Andrew could tell by the slight twitch at the corner of her mouth that she saw him, but she gave no outward signs of unlocking the door anytime soon. Leah shrugged, turned to the cords beside the window and tugged, as the curtains fell closed with a satisfying _swish!_

Andrew stared at the burgundy curtains blocking his view and slowly the truth dawned on him. _She locked me out; she's trying to get back at me for throwing rocks at her stupid kitten!_ His ears turned red with embarrassment for letting himself get caught in such an obvious trick and then he straightened up… _The front door, she probably forgot to lock it the little blonde nut-case… She's always forgetting stuff!_ At this though, Andrew turned and bolted around the side of the house.

Two hours later, much to Andrew's disappointment, (and much to Leah's amusement) He was still outside. This time, she had remembered everything! The back door, the front door, the garage door, door to Mom and Dad's Balcony upstairs and the windows, up- AND downstairs… As a last resort, he tried the window into the basement… That didn't have a lock.

He was right, it was open. He crawled in, snagging his jeans and ripping his pocket on the way down. _Great! _ He rolled his eyes, _Mom's gonna kill me!_ Then he laughed to himself, _I know she'd forget something!_ He headed up the stairs, but when he tried to open the Basement Door, the knob didn't budge. "NO‼" He shouted as he wrestled with the knob, trying the sway the unyielding door. He kicked, he pushed, he pulled, and he banged his head at least half a dozen times on the low ceiling of the Basement stairwell…Finally, he sank down at the bottom of the stairs, numb to everything. He could have sworn that he heard the mocking laughter of his sister echoing through the still sturdy basement door…but he didn't care…right now he just wanted to eat…

He went over to the Basement fridge and yanked out a bag of chips and a Pepsi before crawling back out the window to lie in the hammock… As he ate, he moped…Ever since Danielle had died, things had never been the same…She was always the mediator between the two, explaining things when they were quarrelling in just the right way to show just how stupid they were being.

Dani had disappeared two months ago, no one knew why; no one knew how; she had just vanished one night, about a week after that deadly crashed that had killed both their parents. Leah thought she had run away, but nobody really knew. And ever since the accident, he and Leah had been stuck with a pair of foster parents who couldn't care less, what they did. Leah and Andrew were lucky to still be together, they knew that much, but they still wished for the days before the Crash.

The foster parents had gone to see some cousins and would be gone for another day…there was no one who could make Leah open the door, and since they had come here, they hadn't been allowed to have Cell phones because their foster parents refused to pay for them. So he couldn't call anyone and he didn't know any neighbors so he didn't dare knock on someone's door… Finally, after the soda and chips were long gone, he decided to take a stroll around the yard.

He headed towards the storage shed; the shed was filled with boy's stuff, including Two Nerf Recon CX-6 Dart Guns, Nerf Long-shot, and a couple of Super Soaker Water guns, He also found the bag of balloons he had stashed there earlier that day. He picked them all up along with his Ammo belt and headed for the Hose.

At the Hose, he busied himself filling The Super Soakers and a couple of the Balloons with water. He put the super soakers on his belt along with the bag of water balloons and tightened his belt so the weight wouldn't pull his pants down. He then loaded all of the cartridges for one of the Recons and clipped all but one to his ammo belt, that one cartridge; the other, he stuck into the Gun, which he promptly cocked it, before slipping out the back gate… His last thought before delving deep into the Leafy Foliage was; _Time for some fun!_

**I'm not exactly the greatest at Cliffhangers, but Please Review, I also know that the first chapter doesn't mention any of the Clans but it's coming **


	2. Chapter Two, Attack!

**Here's the next chapter! It is from the cats' Point of View this time though, so be prepared for some Warriors Action‼ Sorry it took so long to Post, but I am an Irish Dancer a Yesterday was St. Patrick's Day, so I was performing at Shows all day yesterday…talk about Chaos‼ Anyway, here it is!**

Light streamed in through the apprentices Den as Lilypaw slowly awoke from her sister's nudging… "Come on, Lilypaw! You've got to get up, Whitetail says he's gonna come get you himself if you don't come out right away!" Lily paw climbed groggily to her feet as Gingerpaw continued her tirade, "First, Jetstream is gonna work on our fighting techniques, then Whitetail's taking us to the Great Sycamore to---"

"Gingerpaw! I get the point you big chatterbox," Lilypaw rose up on her hind legs and tackled Gingerpaw…Catapulting them both out of the apprentices Den and onto the turf in the middle of the clearing. Gingerpaw yowled in surprise as she flew out of the Den and then gasped as they both landed, with Lilypaw on top. Gingerpaw twisted, flipping them both over and landing on Lilypaw. Lilypaw gasped as the breathe was pummeled out of her, and she struck at Gingerpaw with Sheathed claws…Gingerpaw was Dazed but she didn't let go, so Lilypaw tried the Trick that her Great, Great Grandfather, Firestar had used when he was first attacked by Graystripe, She let herself go completely limp, as if giving up.

Gingerpaw wasn't fooled, "Oh come on, Lilypaw! That trick's been around since Starclan first came into existence." However, While Gingerpaw was educating her sister on the origins of The Pretend Submission Trick, she had unconsciously loosened her grip on her sister, (Author's Note: I wanted to call it Firestar's Famous Fake-out, but I didn't think that would sound very Warriors-ish) and at that moment, Lilypaw sprang up, throwing her sister off, The orange tabby flew into the air and landed on her side by the Warriors Den. For a moment, Gingerpaw didn't moved, and Lilypaw bolted towards her Sister, afraid she had actually hurt her, but as Lilypaw reached her, Gingerpaw sat up, shaking her head.

"Ugh, That's gonna leave a mark. Great Starclan, Lilypaw! That was some trick, and I was expecting it too!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to spring so hard."

"It's OK," Gingerpaw replied, standing up, "but it's gonna cost you…" Gingerpaw leapt at her sister, snarling playfully, Lilypaw froze, then jumped aside, sending Gingerpaw Skidding past, Gingerpaw whirled around and started to jump on Lilypaw, but her sister was too quick, Lilypaw lunged and landed on top of Gingerpaw, pinning her on the turf. Gingerpaw writhed beneath her sister's grasp and finally managed to get her hind paws up underneath Lilypaw, She kicked, and Lilypaw flew off, howling in astonishment and cannoning into Jetstream, who had just emerged from the Warriors Den.

"Whoa, Hey, What's going on here?" Jetstream said, staggering slightly from the impact, "I hope you two have eaten, it's going to be a long day and Whitetail will be out any second. He's talking with Morningstar now about something; also, I want you two to go with Silverstreak and me to form a border patrol after we've finished training for the day."

The two apprentice miscreants nodded and bolted towards the freshkill pile, and Gingerpaw picked up a large rabbit for the two to share. Just when they were finishing, Whitetail stepped out of the Leader's Den, where He and Morningstar had been talking, and called to Jetstream, who immediately turned and entered the leader's Den.

Whitetail came over to Lilypaw and Gingerpaw who were just finishing their Rabbit. Lilypaw stood up, licking the traces of Rabbit from her muzzle and nodded respectfully to acknowledge her elder's approach. Whitetail looked down at Gingerpaw who was also licking the final remains of the rabbit from her face, and said, "I need you two to go out and hunt for a while, feed the Elders and bring some freshkill to Ravenfeather in the nursery, do whatever you can until we are done. My talk with Morningstar will take longer than expected, so Jetstream and I will catch up later.

Gingerpaw nodded, "Can we take Ashpaw with us? If he's not busy, I mean."

Whitetail nodded slowly before responding, "Yes, That's a good Idea, There is greater safety in greater numbers." Whitetail looked around and pinpointed Ashpaw's location. He was in the Nursery with Ravenfeather, his mother, probably talking about the soon-coming kits. "Ashpaw," He called, as Ashpaw was emerging from the Nursery, "I want you to go with Lilypaw and Gingerpaw, they're going hunting until Jetstream and I finish speaking with Morningstar, Can you do that for me?"

Ashpaw's tail stood up and his ears perked, "Yes sir, right away. Come on you two, last one to the great sycamore is a piece of Fox dung!" He called before bounding towards the Camp entrance.

"Hey! No fair!" Gingerpaw shouted

"Yeah, No fair, you got a head start!" Lilypaw echoed as they both bounded after the elder tomcat apprentice. Ashpaw, a dark brownish tabby, had been in training about two moons longer the either Lilypaw or Gingerpaw, who had been apprenticed at the same time about a week ago, but still, Whitetail's and Jetstream's Valuable training paid off and The caught up to him as they were arriving at the Great sycamore.

"Hey, you two put up a fair chase for **Kits**." Ashpaw said, with a mischievous glint in his eye, Lilypaw scowled and flattened her ears and Gingerpaw meowed, "Hey, Fuzzbrain, We're not Kits, in case you haven't noticed, my name is Ginger_paw!"_ Ashpaw laughed, "I know, I know, I'm just teasing, Ok? No need to get your fur ruffled. Sorry, it was a rude thing to say."

Their fur relaxed and Lilypaw said, "It's Ok, everyone likes to tease once in a while, Oh my most prolific **elder**."

"Hey! I'm only two moons older than you," Ashpaw retorted, before he realized that Lilypaw was teasing him right back…"Hey!"

Gingerpaw and Lilypaw just laughed, Gingerpaw meowed, "Come one, you two, enough games, we have to hunt of we're going to run out of time to do anything fun," Ashpaw and Lilypaw nodded and they All headed in the direction of twolegplace.

Jetstream ducked through the lichen into Morningstar's Den, "You wanted me, Morningstar?"

Yes, Jetstream, we've seen increased Twoleg activity, Especially from a Certain Male, He's almost as big as one a fully grown Twoleg but he still acts like a kit, he has been throwing large bubbles of water at any cat he sees, and recently, we observed him attacking a small kit, maybe three of four moons old, a kittypet who lives in the same Twoleg nest, no less."

Jetstream gasped, "That's horrible, are we going to Rescue the kit?"

"Not now, maybe in time, but right now, it is not what Starclan wills." Just then, Whitetail reentered the Leader's Den, "Did I miss anything?" He asked, Morningstar replied, "No, your timing could not have been better. As I was saying, last night, Moonfeather had a Dream, a Message from Starclan………"

The hunting trio padded carefully through the forest, the soft loam, masking their quiet paw-steps, the fragrant aromas of the forest filling their nostrils. Occasionally, when one of the apprentices caught the sweet aroma of fresh prey, and went into the hunter's crouch, the group would halt. Whoever had scented the prey would stalk slowly forward, ears pricked, mouth slightly open, so as to be ready to react to any movement of the Prey. They would spring forward and quickly entrap the victim beneath a muscular forepaw, and when the prey had been dispatched, its catcher would bury it and the Hunt would continue.

All of the sudden, They was a tremendous crashing in the bushes, as if one of the Hated monsters had ventured from the Thunderpath and was shoving it's enormous, shiny body through the trees with as much force as it could muster. An enormous shape loomed in the trees and a small orange projectile (AN: Nerf Dart) whistled through the air, striking a tree, not a mouse-length from Ashpaw's shoulder…He ducked, with Lilypaw and Gingerpaw quickly following suit…

A Jet of water streamed out at them, (AN: From a water-gun) hitting Gingerpaw and stinging, and tracing a line of Wetness across her Orange Tabby pelt. A Twoleg appeared through the trees wielding a Bright purple Orb that Jiggled and wiggled (AN: A Water-balloon) as the Twoleg advanced. The creature was like a kit, but bigger, probably a Twoleg apprentice, (AN: Teenager) he drew back a long arm threw the orb at Lilypaw. It exploded in a mass of water that completely drenched all three, Lilypaw, Gingerpaw, and Ashpaw.

Finally, Ashpaw leapt at the Twoleg, Claw's outstretched, he land on the front of the twoleg's Torso and clawed viciously, all the while shouting, "Run! Get out of here! Warn the Camp! Warn Morningstar‼!"

Lilypaw and Gingerpaw took off running, sprinting for Camp and praying to Starclan to Protect Ashpaw; meanwhile, back in the clearing, the Twoleg looked down, yowled, and grabbed Ashpaw with a massive paw and threw him to the ground. Ashpaw at first, didn't move, being slightly daze from the impact, but the Adrenaline coursing through his body soon remedied that and he sprang to his feet and made haste to follow his female companions… Ashpaw caught up to them quickly and without out a word, they matched his pace…Sprinting for the Thunderclan Camp at top speed…as if the safety of the entire clan depended upon it…………………Because it did………

**Interesting Cliffhanger……Please Review, I REALLY would like to know what you think, Oh and do you think anything is wrong with my Name Guide? It's helpful and totally NOT Pointless… Please Take a look and Review it‼**


	3. Chapter Three, Tillie's Choice

Andrew watched as the three cats disappeared into the underbrush, he so dearly wanted to give chase, but he knew that his ammo supplies were dangerously low, he also knew that Kitty-Hunting without Ammo was no fun at all, he'd almost rather apologize to Leah before doing that…iAlmost, but not quite/i, he thought smirking to himself, imaybe those stupid cats will have learn their lesson,/i he thought, iand hey! There's always Tillie to play with if I get bored, Hehe!/i Andrew turned on his heel and headed back to his foster house. First, he took a beeline to the shed, dumping the old in the grass He wandered around to the side door off of the kitchen and was surprised to find a small stack of fish sticks steaming under a paper towel and a pile of cheetos, he promptly sat down and began munching, "Huh, maybe she's not so heartless after all." As he chewed, an Idea slowly formed in his mind. He grinned, grabbed a handful of Fish sticks, and headed for the Laundry room door.

Leah lay on the couch watching reruns of The Jetsons and eating Fishsticks with Tillie climbing on her and purring uproariously in an attempt to coax a fishy treat from her mistress. Leah petted the little animal, reveling in her silky fur and her husky, vibrating rumble. She started upright as Andrew began banging on the window; Tillie squeaked and leapt off the couch, startled by Leah's sudden motion and Andrew's persistent knocking. Leah clicked off the Television and jogged into the Hallway and peeked out the window.

She pulled aside the curtain and rolled her eyes as Andrew made a blowfish face at her. "You expect me to let you in after that? Fat Chance‼" He walked away from the window and when he came back, Leah's Heart sank as he lifted above the windowsill a small black and white kitten. Leah's eyes locked onto the writhing bundle, and she screamed as he grinned, dropping the kitten onto the grass and shooting the Nerf Gun at her as she streaked across the yard. Leah ran out of the hall way and down the stairs, tripping on the third from the bottom and tumbling painfully onto the tile. She staggered upright and stumbled to the laundry room door, dropping to her knees and pushing on the cat flap which swung outwards, on the ground outside was a rock and the remains of a handful of fish sticks. Indignant and frustrated tears rose as she leapt up and seized the handle of the door, pulling on it feverishly until she realized it was locked. A minute later after another violent struggle, this time with the lock, she swung the door open and sprinted into the Yard.

Tillie sprinted frantically as the human boy crashed through the underbrush after her. The white fur on her tail stood straight out as she scrabbled through the small space under a log, a tight fit for even her. She was in the space and about to climb out when Andrew vaulted over the log and jog on ahead, away from her, she breathed a sigh of relief and climbed back the other side. She squealed in terror as she ran smack into a tall, regal-looking She-cat flanked by four other cats, three toms and a second she-cat. She tried to climb back under the log but a third she-cat appeared behind her, blocking her path. Tillie whimpered, frightened of the forest cats and scared that Andrew would come back, but the first she-cat smiled kindly and sat down, the other five cats exchanged glances and then followed her example, the she-cat was obviously in charge.

Tillie stared at her and stammered, "Wh-who are you?"

"I'm Morningstar, the leader of ThunderClan, and you are?"

"T-Tillie, I'm lost."

Morningstar nodded, barely suppressing a sympathetic grimace, "I noticed, I also noticed you were having a bit of trouble escaping the Twoleg."

"Twoleg? You mean Andrew?"

The youngest of the forest toms' jaw dropped, "You know him?"

She nodded, "He's my human—er, my Twoleg's twin brother." Morningstar opened her mouth and scented the air. "I know, we can tell that you're a kittypet, but oddly, you also carry the scent of a Loner."

"A what?"

"A Loner is one who is neither kittypet, nor rogue, nor Clan Cat."

"Oh, well, I stay outside most of the time; Leah's figured out that if I'm outside, Andrew can't hurt me after dark. Their parents always make them come inside at sunset."

Morningstar smiled, an Idea forming in her mind, "Would you like to come back with us?" Whitetail raised an eyebrow and whispered, "Are you sure that's wise?"

She whispered back, "She is a kit! And she's being terrorized by that human, it's the least we can do."

Whitetail sighed, "You're my leader and I will follow you to the dark forest itself, if you think it's best," he lift a paw, "then we'll do it."

Tillie stared, "come with you? But what about Leah, she loves me, and I like her, she's nice." Morningstar looped her tail around Tillie's hindquarters and moved her in the direction of Camp, "Leah will be fine, but you must be protected from Andrew. Will you come with us?"

The under-sized she-kit nodded and the group headed in the direction of camp.


End file.
